


Time

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Every conversation has a meaning.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-05-14 02:30pm to 02:33pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time. Unfortunately I don't have the title (maybe 'Angel of mine'), nor did the creator leave a name.

"Another year, another conflict. You would think they would learn with time."

"They do, my dear. But as with everything else, time is the most important part. And time they seem to not have had enough. Maybe one day, maybe never. Who knows?"

"That is not a very bright future you are suggesting there, Albus."

"It wasn't meant to be. Time is all that is required. And no one, may they be witch, wizard or muggle folk, can achieve this goal otherwise."


End file.
